Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers
by Francy-Pants
Summary: "Prussia… Who…" He gulped, forcing back the tears. "Who did this to you?"    Ruby eyes shifted, choosing to stare down at the sheets instead of him.    So Pathetic.  He hated it.  Reviews are my drug. Except they aren't, but whatever. I still love 'em 8D


Austria looked up at his house, squinting his eyes suspiciously. It was… too quiet. No smashing, no crashing, no loud music and no drunken singing…

And there were no lights on. The windows showed nothing but darkness. And the fact that they were closed wasn't right, either. The window of the master bedroom was always open, even during winter…

He sighed, clearly annoyed, and started forward, repeating curses in his head.

"Stupid Prussia. I'm never leaving you alone in my house again" He muttered, twisting the doorknob and pushing the door open. It swung open easily, despite it's old age, with only a slight squeak. He'd have to oil it some time.

Just as it had appeared from outside, the house was drowned in an absolute darkness. The darkness combined with the eerie silence was almost… suffocating…

He flicked on the light, illuminating the hallway. But the silence remained. The silence remained and slowly tried to drown him.

"Prussia… Where are you..?"

No answer.

Instead of waiting, he walked along the hallway, opening the first door and peering into the darkness. The thin strip of light was enough to convince him that the room was empty. He took note of the stench of alcohol, which eased his worries slightly. But it didn't smell like beer this time… A new drink? It's aroma was stronger, so it was a possibility…

He closed the door, and continued onto the next door. Had he taken the time to investigate the room more carefully, he might not have missed the multitude of cracks covering the walls…

The Kitchen didn't appear suspicious in any way, which had the opposite affect on the aristocrat. He flicked the light on, and proceeded to check every place he could think of that could hold a clue. The cupboards were empty, but that was no surprise. The table was scratched. He took note of this. The table being scratched wasn't abnormal. But, unlike previous times, it looked more like a wild cat had been set on it. The marks were deeper and wider than usual, and there were far more than normal…

The fridge hadn't been touched. Every can of beer that had been in there to start with was still there, and the five remaining slices of chocolate cake he left were still there…

A knot was forming in his stomach, and it was growing ever tighter…

And the feeling that he was being watched was unnerving him.

He left the room, keeping the light on for comfort, and headed for the stairs, leaving the other rooms undisturbed. Prussia only ever went into the living room, kitchen, bathroom and the bedroom anyway. The music room and servant quarters were of no interest to the loudmouthed albino.

The stairs creaked more than usually, too. Almost like they had been straining under something, or someone, rather heavy.

Maybe he had had more friends than usual over?

He climbed the stairs, too many negative thoughts clouding his head. There was no doubt in his mind that this was a prank.

If it wasn't a prank…

He pushed the thought to the back of his head, refusing to believe he had been attacked. This was Prussia, after all. Surely his 'Awesomeness' would protect him?

He started taking the steps two at a time, the knot becoming tighter and tighter. Luckily the master bedroom was close to the stairs, so he wouldn't have to suffer with it. It felt like his intestines were constricting his stomach…

But when he reached the door of the bedroom, he found himself unwilling to enter.

Something, or someone, was scratching at the door. And there was another noise he could safely say belonged to a someONE.

Crying.

"Prussia, is that you?"

A small whimper was his response, barely audible over the scratching.

"Prussia? Answer me!"

"S-sp-ecs..?

Austria could swear his body was malfunctioning. First his Intestines acting like snakes, and now his heart skipping beats? But he didn't care about that. His fist closed around the doorknob, spun it, and flung the door open, sending whatever had been attacking the door flying backwards. He rushed in, ready to race to Prussia's side, but found himself frozen in place once again.

"P-Prussia?"

He stared, unable to draw his gaze away from the figure curled up on his bed. A single red eye stared back at him from beneath the sheets. There wasn't a mischievous glint or mocking stare. Just plain red.

Austria didn't like them.

And his hair, usually a pure white colour. Now it was matted, and he could see a hint of red, too…

"What are… you star-ring a-t, specs..?" He asked, no hint of a smirk in his tone.

He could feel his eyes prickling, feel the tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. This was wrong… So wrong…

"Prussia… Who…" He gulped, forcing back the tears. "Who did this to you?"

Ruby eyes shifted, choosing to stare down at the sheets instead of him.

So Pathetic.

He hated it.

"Prussia, please-"

"What do you… care… you s-ound so pathe-t-tic…"

"You look 'So Pathetic'!" He yelled, fists clenching. Tears spilled over, rolling down his cheeks. He strode over to the bed, pulling the sheets away from the albino.

Cue third bodily dysfunction. His breath caught in his throat, as did Prussia's. His eyes squeezed shut, pale lashes almost disappearing against his pallid cheek.

He was caked in blood from the stomach down.

"… Are y-ou crying, specs?"

Austria recoiled, surprised and somewhat embarrassed. His tears had been splattering on the floor, but he hadn't heard them. Obviously Prussia had.

But there were more important things to worry about than tears.

"C-come on, you need a bath…"

...

"Harder, Specs, Harder!"

Austria grumbled, doing as the albino asked. He sure had gotten his confidence back quickly…

"Is this hard enough?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah," He sighed, arching his back and sighing happily. "Now go faster!"

"… At least try to sound grateful, please?" He sighed, resting a hand on Prussia's back. He increased his pace, closing his eyes and grunting. This was proving to be more strenuous than he had thought it to be…

Squirt.

His eyes opened, peering down at him sceptically.

"I could've done that for you, you know" He sighed, placing the sponge on the edge of the bath and rolling up his sleeves.

"I know, but I want to do it" he shrugged, rubbing the shampoo on his head. Completely wrong.

"Here here, let me do it," Austria sighed, swatting at his hands impatiently. He took over, massaging it into his scalp. Prussia picked up the sponge, blew a raspberry, and started scrubbing at his stomach.

Silence followed.

"… Are you going to tell me now?"

"Tell you what?"

"Who did I-"

"It doesn't matter!" He snapped, suddenly recoiling. Austria fell forward, the edge of the bath stopping him from falling in.

But it didn't stop his glasses from falling in. The small 'plop' caught Prussia's attention and he turned, smirking mischievously. He turned to face the aristocrat and watched gleefully as he searched blindly for his glasses.

"Shit… Can you help me find my glasses, Prussia?" He hissed, dipping his hands into the water.

"Sure… left a bit" He smirked, watching the hand roam closer to his foot.

"A little more…"

"Now straight up!"

His hand reached up, as he had instructed…

And he was pulled into the bath, landing directly atop the other male, who was laughing victoriously.

"P-Prussia!" He yelled, flailing his arms and choking on water. Not a good combo.

"H-hey, Specs, don't die on me or anything," Prussia sighed, rolling his eyes. "That would be totally un-awesome!"

"What was that for?"

"You were trying to invade my vital regions" he answered, smiling innocently and fluttering his eyelashes.

"So? You've invaded mine before" He glared.

And then realised his mistake.

"N-Not that I would w-want to or anything!"

"Of course you do. I'm totally awesome, after all" He winked, earning a pastel pink blush.

"Sh-shut up, fool!"

"I know you love me~"

"…"

Austria looked away, blush darkening slightly. Prussia looked at him curiously, then smiled lightly.

"You should take your clothes off, I can tell you're uncomfortable" He winked, tugging at the sleeve of his shirt.

"Don't say that so casually!"

"How am I supposed to say it then?"

"J-Just don't say it at all!"

"Good point. Less talk more action" He grinned, taking his chin between his thumb and index finger and turning him to face him.

"… You make it hard to believe that you were raped only 10 minutes ago…"

"Aww, you guessed?"

"It was obvious…"

Prussia sighed, shrugging."What's happened has happened. There's nothing I can do about it," A smirk appeared on his lips. "But there's something you can do."

"What?"

"Get this taste out of my mouth" He ordered, smirking yet again. Austria's eyebrows furrowed.

"No," He muttered. "But I'll wipe that smirk off your face if it's the last thing I do."

"I'd like to see you t-"

He was cut short by Austria's lips pressing against his own. Before he knew what was happening, the dark-haired man was straddling him and he was trailing his fingertips along his thigh.

So close to…

A shiver ran up his spine, and he pushed him away, images of… previous events… coming to mind…

"Ok, you-" He leaned in for another kiss, but he was pushed away again. "Stop it!"

Violet eyes stared into red, looking both hurt and curious. But there was also a knowing look in his eyes.

Such pretty eyes…

Much prettier than… than _his_…

"…I'm sorry, I guess I went too far…"

"N-no, it's just…" He sighed, and plastered a fake grin on his face.

"I found your glasses anyway!" Austria sighed, face palming.

"Hand them over, then."

"…You're still feeling me up, perv."

His hand was snatched away quickly, and he fell back, hitting his head off the end of the bath. Prussia chuckled, his mood brightening somewhat, and handed the glasses over to the grumbling Nation.

"You can be such a pain sometimes, Prussia…"

"But you still love me, right?"

"…"

"Ooh, you go so serious when I ask you that~"

"Why do you ask such things and then push me away?" He grumbled, climbing out of the bath. "It makes no sense to me…"

Prussia simply shrugged, pulling the plug and watching as a small whirlpool started to form. The water had grown cold without his realising it, and the water seemed to be redder than before, too.

Silly Austria, distracting him like that…

He didn't mind though. He actually enjoyed this little bonding session. Not that he would tell Austria. That would just ruin the fun.

So he sat in the bath, secretly watching Austria undressing.

Well, he thought he was being secretive.

But Austria knew perfectly well that he was watching…

He didn't mind though. He actually enjoyed all the attention. Not that he would tell Prussia. That would just ruin _his _fun.

So he continued to undress, secretly smiling like a love struck schoolgirl.

Well, he thought he was being secretive.

But somebody else could see that smile.

And that somebody did mind. And they certainly didn't like it. But they wouldn't say or do anything. After all, that could get them into trouble…

They knew they didn't have to worry though. They had staked their claim, and as they say 'Finders keepers'…

"… Losers weepers." They glared at the Austrian, who had slipped into a silk bathrobe. His eyes were closed, and a smirk had made it's way onto his lips.

"What're you talking about, Specs?"

"Nothing at all, Prussia."

He left the room, passing the shadowed figure. He paused, and looked over his shoulder.

"You have 5 minutes to get off my property, or I declare war…" he continued on, ignoring the confused look from Prussia. "And I forbid you from touching him again, understand, Russia?"

A heated glare was his silent answer.


End file.
